Everywhere
by Shinigami29
Summary: He just can't get her off of his mind...


Hey! Ami here! I got this idea while listening to the radio, and then searched the web for the lyrics for this song^_^  
  
Pixie: *whispers to random reader* she's gone mad.  
  
Vern: *whispers to Pixie* shh. not so loud, she might hear you.  
  
Ami: in case you're wondering, yes, I did hear them. But do to the fact that their right, I can harm them in any way.  
  
Pixie & Vern: *sigh in relief*  
  
Ami: But I can make them do the disclaimer!  
  
Pixie & Vern: *groan*  
  
Vern:*mumbles random curse* FINE! Ami does NOT own Beyblade.  
  
Pixie: or Michelle Branch's song, 'Everywhere'.  
  
Ami: good^_^ now, I hope you like my song Fic!  
  
'Lyrics'  
  
Everywhere  
  
He was in his dream...  
  
  
  
'Turn it inside out so I can see'  
  
  
  
His dream that he loved... she was always there...  
  
  
  
'The part of you that's drifting over me'  
  
  
  
  
  
But every dream must end...  
  
  
  
'And when I wake you're never there'  
  
  
  
  
  
He opened his eyes, and looked around... She was not there... She would never be there... she was in china, having the time of her life, dreaming about someone else...  
  
  
  
'But when I sleep you're everywhere'  
  
  
  
That's why he loved his dreams. He could watch her and himself, having a great time... Together...  
  
  
  
'You're everywhere'  
  
  
  
  
  
She was in every one of his dreams...  
  
  
  
'Just tell me how I got this far'  
  
  
  
How had he gotten thus far without going insane? He didn't know... he wanted to know, and he wanted her to tell him how...  
  
  
  
'Just tell me why you're here and  
  
Who you are'  
  
  
  
He wanted to know her better, to know everything about her... but he couldn't just go and stalk her.... Could he?  
  
  
  
'Cause every time I look  
  
You're never there'  
  
  
  
He looked again, only to see the emptiness of his room... where had all the cheer gone? Had it all disappeared when you came to here to visit Ray, and not him?  
  
  
  
'And every time I sleep  
  
You're always there'  
  
  
  
The only place that he could be certain of ever lasting cheer, was in his dreams... that's where she was...  
  
  
  
'Cause you're everywhere to me'  
  
  
  
He saw her everywhere. When he was training his martial arts... When he was blading... when he was trying to keep her off of his mind...  
  
  
  
'And when I close my eyes it's you I see'  
  
  
  
  
  
And whenever he closed his eyes, he would see her smiling. He would see her beautiful eyes... her silky hair...  
  
  
  
'You're everything I know  
  
That makes me believe'  
  
  
  
He knew that these thoughts were the only things keeping him alive each day... keeping him from losing all happiness in life...  
  
  
  
'I'm not alone'  
  
  
  
He knew he was not alone... she would always be his friend, he knew that...  
  
  
  
  
  
'I'm not alone'  
  
  
  
  
  
But... what if he wanted to be more?  
  
  
  
'I recognize the way you make me feel'  
  
  
  
"Idiot..." he murmured to himself, "Don't think like that. She's your friend... I just hope that Ray knows how lucky he is..."  
  
  
  
'It's hard to think that  
  
You might not be real'  
  
  
  
He looked at the ceiling, and got out of bed.  
  
"Sometimes, it's easier to think of you as an angel... I'm not worthy of an angel..."  
  
  
  
'I sense it now, the water's getting deep'  
  
  
  
He went to the washroom, and got in the shower... it used to calm his nerves...  
  
  
  
'I try to wash the pain away from me'  
  
  
  
He took the soap and scrubbed... hard...  
  
  
  
'Away from me'  
  
  
  
He couldn't stop think about her...  
  
  
  
'Cause you're everywhere to me'  
  
  
  
He opened his eyes, only to think of her...  
  
  
  
'And when I close my eyes it's you I see'  
  
  
  
And when he closed his eyes, she was there... waiting...  
  
  
  
  
  
'You're everything I know  
  
That makes me believe'  
  
  
  
She was his goddess... He would do anything she asked...  
  
  
  
'I'm not alone'  
  
  
  
But she only asked for the simple everyday things that a friend would do...  
  
  
  
  
  
'I'm not alone'  
  
  
  
  
  
He got out of the shower, and headed to his room again. He put on his training gear, and headed to the dojo... maybe, just maybe, he could live a single second without thinking of her...  
  
  
  
'I am not alone'  
  
  
  
He took his training lance, and started swinging it around... he could remember the last time he saw her, only to well...  
  
  
  
  
  
'And when I touch your hand'  
  
  
  
It was at the world tournament, just after he had beaten Tala. She had come and thanked him for getting Galux back... He had said that it was nothing and had turned to leave... she then grabbed his arm...  
  
  
  
'It's then I understand'  
  
  
  
He turned to look at her, with the sudden urge to kiss her... but he resisted... he knew how he would feel if he was in her shoes... he would be thanking the person over and over, to no end...  
  
  
  
'The beauty that's within'  
  
  
  
He had looked in her eyes that day, and saw something...  
  
  
  
'It's now that we begin'  
  
  
  
"No," he said to himself, stopping for just a second. "You did not see love in her eyes... that was just your mind playing tricks on you..."  
  
  
  
'You always light my way'  
  
  
  
"Just because thinking of her shines a light in your eyes doesn't mean that she feels the same way..."  
  
  
  
'I hope there never comes a day'  
  
  
  
  
  
He heard a sound coming from the front...  
  
"Must be Grandpa..."  
  
  
  
'No matter where I go  
  
I always feel you so'  
  
  
  
He always would feel like this for her... he knew that for sure...  
  
  
  
'Cause you're everywhere to me'  
  
  
  
He heard his Grandpa's light steps coming toward him... and someone else's light feet...  
  
"Maybe it's her," he whispered to himself, continuing his training. "No, don't think like that... It would never be her... she wouldn't want to come and see me..."  
  
  
  
'And when I close my eyes it's you I see'  
  
  
  
He put a blindfold on, and saw her there, instead of his opponent... but that didn't matter... she was there to guild him...  
  
  
  
'You're everything I know  
  
That makes me believe'  
  
  
  
  
  
He believed in her, if only she was in his mind, to guild him in the right direction...  
  
  
  
'I'm not alone'  
  
  
  
He heard those footsteps coming closer...  
  
  
  
'Cause you're everywhere to me  
  
And when I catch my breath'  
  
  
  
He took a deep breath and smelled sweet flowers...  
  
  
  
'It's you I breathe'  
  
  
  
It was her...  
  
  
  
'You're everything I know  
  
That makes me believe'  
  
  
  
She was the only one that could keep him alive... she was his lifeline... his reason to survive...  
  
  
  
'I'm not alone'  
  
  
  
Those footsteps where there...  
  
"Tyson," was his Grandpa's unmistakable voice. "You have a visitor."  
  
  
  
'You're in everyone I see'  
  
  
  
He took off the blindfold, and there she was...  
  
  
  
'So tell me'  
  
  
  
"Hello Mariah."  
  
  
  
'Do you see me?' 


End file.
